¡Dame mi bebida!
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Nate mira fijamente al vaso por un largo momento, entonces levanta la vista hacia Mihael. "Esa es su bebida, señor." "Ya sé que es mi bebida," gruñe Mihael, "¿pero qué con el nombre? Nate lo piensa. "¿No es así como se escribe su nombre, señor?"


**Título** _¡Dame mi bebida!_

 **Título original** Give me my drink!

 **Autor original** _spiritcrimson_

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_

Nate está de brazos cruzados haciendo girar una tapa en el mostrador cuando oye una voz familiar. Sus ojos caen sobre el hombre de cabello rubio –Mihael, cómo sabe que se llama- hablando furiosamente por su teléfono, _como es usual_. Casi tropieza con una mujer frente a él. Ella le lanza una mirada asesina pues casi tira su bebida, pero Mihael ni siquiera se molesta en notarlo. Simplemente continúa caminando, hacia el mostrador. Nate frunce el ceño.

"Es él otra vez," la compañera de Nate, Cassie, le da un codazo en el hombro. Ella tiene una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. "¿Quieres que yo tome su orden esta vez?"

Nate deja de hacer girar la tapa abruptamente y le lanza una mirada a ella. "Eso no es necesario. Tomaré la orden."

Cassie simplemente parece curiosa. "Tú lo odias, Nate." Dice ella. Nate solo se encoge de hombros en respuesta. Cassie sacude su cabeza, la sonrisa divertida permanece en su lugar mientras se mueve para tomar la orden de otro cliente.

Nate meramente sonríe amablemente –una sonrisa perfectamente falsa- cuando Mihael se acerca, poniendo de golpe unos cuantos billetes en el mostrador. Ni siquiera mira a Nate cuando aleja su teléfono de la oreja, murmura su orden y vuelve a hablar por el celular una vez más. Nate deja caer su sonrisa y ojea el dinero.

"Quédate con el cambio," dice Mihael con desdén, mirando hacia Nate, capturándole con la guardia completamente baja.

"No necesito tu caridad," murmura Nate por lo bajo. Sabe que Mihael no lo está escuchando. De pronto siente que alguien lo golpea en el brazo y pega un bote, mirando a su costado. Cassie está junto a él, una mirada reprobadora en su rostro. Ella lanza una mirada significativa en dirección a Mihael –quien en vez de prestar atención a los dos empleados, continua hablando por su teléfono- entonces mira a Nate y vocaliza "no-seas-estúpido-solo-toma-el-maldito-dinero" y voltea, probablemente para hacer la bebida de su cliente.

Nate frunce el ceño. Él no necesita quedarse con el cambio. No el de este hombre, de todas formas. Sí, él está en este trabajo porque necesita dinero, y si fuese cualquier otro, Nate ni siquiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar el dinero. Sin embargo, este no es simplemente otro cliente. Este es Mihael, alguien hacia quien Nate, por alguna inexplicable razón, siente aversión.

Como un barrista, Nate ha tenido que lidiar con gran variedad de clientes. Él lidia con los simpáticos, demasiado simpáticos (ellos siempre se entusiasman acerca de la más pequeña cosa, le causan nauseas a Nate), coquetos (una vez tuvo a alguien que le preguntó para salir afuera por un café y Nate simplemente se lo quedó mirando fijamente, sin decir una palabra, hasta que el otro se dio cuenta de su error y entonces tomó tímidamente su bebida, saliendo de allí), también tuvo que lidiar con un manojo de clientes malhumorados, gritando como locos porque su bebida no es perfecta. Honestamente, él lidia con muchas personas, pero si hay una cosa que puede decir con certeza, es que absolutamente no puede soportar a Mihael. Es que simplemente hay algo en la manera que en Mihael camina, sin siquiera notar a los empleados trabajando en la barra, simplemente _ordenándoles_. Actúa como si ellos estuviesen por debajo de él, como si ni siquiera merecieran que él los mirara, la forma en que está más ocupado en sus estúpidas conversaciones por teléfono y como nunca se sienta enfrente de Nate. Él puede manejar clientes malhumorados, porque al menos ellos están dándote su completa atención. Nate no puede soportar la indiferencia.

Trata de escuchar la conversación de Mihael cuando le entrega su orden, poniendo la cantidad correspondiente en la caja registradora y guardando el cambio en su bolsillo a regañadientes. _"¿Qué mierda se supone que quiere decir eso?"_ Escucha la enojada voz de Mihael mientras recoge el recibo. Se estremece. Este tipo no tiene absolutamente decencia. Decide que no le interesa ya la conversación de Mihael. Todo lo que parece decir son malas palabras, y se sorprende de que la persona del otro lado de la línea no haya colgado aun.

Toma un vaso de Styrofoam y un marcador y camina hacia Mihael. Desliza el recipiente hacia él y pregunta, "¿Nombre?" Él, por supuesto, sabe el nombre de Mihael, pero es parte de su trabajo preguntar por el nombre del cliente, no importa que tan habitual sea, así que lo hace.

"Mihael," responde, guardándose el recibo.

Nate solo asiente. Con el marcador, escribe el nombre en el vaso. Cuando acaba, sonríe para sí mismo. Pasa el vaso a Cassie, transmitiendo la orden de Mihael a ella. Cassie mira el nombre en el vaso y suelta un resoplido de risa bastante alto mientras se aleja.

Mihael lanza una mirada sorprendida en su dirección pero como otras veces, no dice nada. Vuelve a su conversación.

Nate solo se mueve hacia el siguiente cliente, mientras Mihael se desliza un poco hacia la derecha, apoyando su espalda contra el mostrador, esperando por su bebida.

 **O-O-O**

Cuando el nombre de Mihael es llamado, se dirige a recoger su bebida. Simplemente asiente al hombre que le da su vaso, que le dice que disfrute su bebida. Pone su celular en su otra mano así puede sostener su bebida con su mano dominante. Está a punto de voltear e irse cuando sus ojos caen sobre el vaso. Se queda mirando el nombre escrito ahí. Pestañea una vez. Pestañea dos veces. No lo leyó mal. A lo largo de los años, se ha encontrado con gente que escribe mal su nombre de una docena de formas diferente. Está acostumbrado a ello. Pero literalmente nadie había escrito su nombre de esta manera. Nunca. Esto es simplemente bruto y ofensivo.

En negro, y en cursiva está escrita una palabra: _Mihell._ No Mihael, ni siquiera Mihail. _MIHELL._ ( **N/T** Hell significa infierno, demonios, etc)

¿Qué mierda?

Esta es probablemente la cuarta vez que su nombre ha sido mal escrito en esta cafetería. Aunque tarde, recuerda que ha tenido el mismo barrista tomado su orden cada vez; el tipo de cabello blanco, cuyo nombre nunca se molestó en leer, pero a quien ha considerado – _solo para sí mismo_ \- atractivo. Las primeras dos veces, las dejó pasar porque es común que su nombre sea confundido con Michael, a pesar de pensar como alguien pudo ser capaz de confundir _Michelle_ de Mihael, no lo supo. Aun así, no es como que hubiese prestado atención. Solo lo notó una vez que estuvo a medio camino de su lugar de trabajo. No tendría sentido volver para atacarlo por ello. La tercera vez, estaba demasiado distraído para notarlo. Notó el nombre mal escrito una vez que había lanzado el vaso al cesto de basura, el lado con el nombre escrito hacia arriba.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sigue en el local. Y esta vez el nombre escrito es bastante ofensivo. Súbitamente está muy molesto. Termina la llamada de teléfono –no es como que se tratara de nada productivo, solo especulaba de asuntos triviales- y metió el celular en su bolsillo. Gira en su lugar y camina hacia el barrista –el tipo lindo de cabello blanco- y golpea su mano libre contra el mostrador, tratando de llamar su atención.

El barrista –Nate River, eso es lo que su etiqueta dice- mira hacia el rostro de ceñudo de Mihael. Levanta una ceja en interrogación. "¿Puedo ayudarlo?" Pregunta fríamente.

"Sí, de hecho," dice Mihael, apretando sus dientes. Baja el vaso hacia el mostrador y lo desliza contra Nate, dándole la vuelta de manera que el lado con el nombre escrito enfrenta a Nate. "¿Qué mierda es esto?"

Nate mira fijamente al vaso por un largo momento, entonces levanta la vista hacia Mihael. "Esa es su bebida, señor."

"Ya sé que es mi bebida," gruñe Mihael, "¿pero qué con el nombre?

Nate lo piensa. "¿No es así como se escribe su nombre, señor?" Luce _tan_ inocente y Mihael lo odia. Tiene el repentino deseo de inclinarse contra el mostrador, tirar del hombre por su cuello y sacudirlo amenazadoramente. Resiste la tentación.

"No, no es así como se escribe mi nombre." Responde Mihael, más tranquilo en esta ocasión. Sabe que está llamando la atención. Lo último que quiere es meterse en problemas por acosar a un pobre, e indefenso empleado. Eso no se reflejaría bien en él nunca.

"Anotado," dice Nate. Mihael continua mirándolo fijamente así que pregunta, "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué me odias?" pregunta Mihael. "Quiero decir, soy tu cliente. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar mi orden, escribir mi nombre –bien escrito, déjame añadir- y darme mi bebida. Eso es todo."

"No lo odio," responde Nate. "Fue solo un error de buena fe."

"No, no lo fue," gruñe Mello, "una vez es un error. Esta es la cuarta vez que escribes mal mi nombre. Dejé pasar las primeras tres veces, pero hoy, hoy fuiste simplemente grosero. Así que mi pregunta sigue, ¿Qué mierda tiene en contra de mi?"

Nate pierde un poco de su compostura. Él _sabe_ que sus compañeros están viendo, muchos de los clientes están viendo, y _sabe_ que su jefe probablemente está mirando, también. No puede ser grosero, no directamente de todos modos. No quiere perder su empleo por ser grosero, incluso si estuvo tratando de serlo mucho con Mihael. Su jefe no necesita saber eso. Así que dice, calmadamente, "eres muy grosero."

Mihael echa chispas. "¿Soy grosero? ¿Qué demonios? Ni siquiera te he hablado nunca. Simplemente doy mi orden y me voy ¿y _soy_ el rudo aquí?"

"Sí," dice Near, su voz elevándose apenas el mínimo, "Actúas como si existiésemos únicamente para cumplir tus pedidos, como si no valiésemos siquiera una segunda mirada. Ni siquiera te molestas en ser lo suficientemente amable para prestar atención a qué estamos preguntando, simplemente estás constantemente ocupado con ese estúpido teléfono tuyo. La indiferencia es grosería."

Mihael se lo queda mirando fijamente por un momento. ¿Él es grosero por no conversar con Nate? Sacude su cabeza. "Mira, soy un tipo ocupado, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que todo lo que quiero es venir, agarrar mi bebida e irme. Lo siento si no tengo tiempo para _socializar._ "

"Nadie te está pidiendo que socialices." Murmura Nate.

Los ojos de Mihael caen sobre la mujer rubia –Cassie, su etiqueta lo dice- junto a Nate. Ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "Tú," dice él y ella chilla. ¿ _Tú_ crees que soy grosero porque no hablo con nadie y estoy siempre ocupado con el teléfono, dejando de lado que esas llamadas son _extremadamente importantes_?"

Cassie sacude su cabeza con rapidez. "¡Por supuesto que no!" dice ella. Nate le lanza una mirada asesina, una que claramente dice "eres una traidora" y ella retrocede. "Quiero decir, es agradable tener un cliente que dé conversación de cortesía, pero si no lo hacen, no los hace realmente groseros."

Mihael lanza una mirada triunfante a Nate. "¿Ves? No es grosero. ¿Puedes dejar de escribir mal mi nombre ahora? Si quieres, puedo escribirlo en un pedazo de papel y dártelo, así no tendrás problema en recordarlo." Dice. Él realmente lo lleva a cabo y toma el marcador y una pedazo de papel en el mostrador y garabatea su nombre en grandes letras negras. Nate solo se lo queda mirando. "Si no, voy a tener la tentación de visitar otra cafetería mañana."

"Hazlo, por favor," dice Nate tranquilamente. Recoge la hoja de papel, la dobla por la mitad y la desliza a un lado.

" _¿Disculpa?_ "

"Nada." Dice Nate. "Me disculpo por escribir mal tu nombre."

Mihael solo asiente. En toda esta confrontación, olvidó completamente su bebida, la cual está ahora completamente fría. La mira fijamente y frunce el ceño. "Necesito otra bebida."

"Tendrás que pagar por ella," informa Nate.

"¿Por qué? Es tu culpa. En todo cado, debería tener una indemnización." Argumenta Mihael. "No pagaré."

Nate está a punto de decir algo cuando Cassie interrumpe, diciendo, "Señor, no necesita pagar. ¡Le daré su bebida!"

Mihael cruza sus brazos contra su pecho y asiente. Espera en el mostrador, mirando a Nate. Nate le devuelve la mirada, su rostro expresando absolutamente nada. Únicamente mira hacia otro lado cuando tiene un cliente. Un par de minutos después, Cassie se aproxima a Mihael y le entrega personalmente su bebida. No hay nombre escrito en el vaso, pero eso sigue siendo mejor que cualquiera que Nate haya escrito. Le da a Nate una última mirada molesta y sale, sorbiendo su bebida como lo hace, sacando su teléfono una vez más y marcando un número.

Todo lo que Nate escucha decir a Mihael es " _Hola, lo siento, me vi envuelto en algo,_ " hacia el teléfono y entonces sale de la cafetería, la puerta azotándose tras él.

 **O-O-O**

El siguiente día, cuando Mihael entra a la cafetería, no está llevando su teléfono. Se aproxima al mostrador, espera pacientemente a que alguien tome su orden. Como es de esperarse, es Nate quien se encuentra del otro lado de la barra.

Mihael dice, en un tono casi burlón, "Buen día, Nate," antes de proceder a dar su orden. Nate no dice nada mientras se encarga de anotar la orden de Mihael, tomar el dinero, ponerlo en la caja registradora y entregarle el cambio junto con el recibo a Mihael. No dice nada mientras escribe el nombre de Mihael en el vaso y luego se lo pasa a Cassie quien simplemente toma la orden y se encarga de hacer las bebidas.

Cuando el nombre de Mihael es llamado por Cassie, él toma su bebida y con una mirada por sobre el hombro, grita, otra vez burlonamente, "¡Gracias, Nate!" y entonces se va de la cafetería con su bebida.

Es recién cuando Mihael está a la subestación, esperando pacientemente el tren cuando gira el vaso entre sus manos y se queda mirando el nombre escrito en él.

 _ **Meekhell.**_ ( **N/T** significa algo así como "dulce infierno" o "diablo manso")

Jodida mierda.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Aquí yo con otra traducción!

Esta historia me ha encantado verdaderamente. ¡Muchas gracias a **spiritcrimson** (aquí su cuenta en AO3 /users/spiritcrimson/pseuds/spiritcrimson) que me ha dejado traducirla! :D

¡Si les ha gustado y quieren más historias de este estilo haganmelo saber!

¡Saludos!


End file.
